User blog:John Pan/Phorcys-class
Multipurpose surface combatant. The first 17 ships were modified from La Fayette-class ships to Singaporean Formidable-class standard, and are still being built. Named after the Greek god of oceanic terrors. Type: Corvette/ Destroyer Internal Designation: Stealth Frigate Displacement: 4,700 Tons Number: 42+8 in 2034 Purpose The Phorcys-class is designed to fight off enemy warships, protect Assault Carriers and keep enemy aircraft at bay. Capacity The Phorcys-class carries a Sea Venti and two rigid fastboats, each equipped with a MAG-pattern medium machine gun. Each can carry four soldiers. Anti-Surface Suite The Phorcys-class is equipped with a Thales Herakles multifunction X-band radar to provide it with ample detection capability of everything above the surface. Hsung Feng III AShM(8) The Phorcys-class's main weapon against enemy combatants are its 8 HF-III supersonic medium-long range Anti-Ship Missiles. Powered by a rocket-boosted ramjet motor, the HF-III is capable of striking a target 220 kilometers away traveling at Mach 2. OTO Melara 76mm Super Rapid (1) The OTO Melara 76mm Super Rapid autocannon on the Phorcys-class is mounted in a stealth coupla, and can pump out 76mm HE and MOM( Multipurpose OTO Munition) rounds at 120 rounds per minute. This makes it lethal against enemy ships, and with PFF ammunition, it can shred missiles if aimed accurately. Rafael Typhoon (2) The Phorcys-class carries two Rafael Typhoon autocannons beside its CIWS mount. The two Rafaels are fired by two individual crew, and find their targets via a FLIR suite. It can pump out a steady stream of 30mm shells at targets on the surface and in the air. Anti-Air Suite The Phorcys-class is equipped with a Thales Herakles multifunction X-band radar to provide it with ample detection capability of everything in the air. MBDA Aster (32) The MBDA Aster is mounted in the Phorcys-class's four SYLVER A50 8-cell VLS. They allow the Phorcys to mount 32 of these missiles, and half are Aster 15s, half are Aster 30s. The MBDA Aster 15 is a short-range multipurpose hit-to-kill SAM that is capable of intercepting aircraft and missiles within 30 kilometers; the Aster 30 has a much larger rocket booster compared to the Aster 15, and has greater range, speed and ABM capability. Anti-Submarine Suite The Phorcys-class has an EDO Model 980 active low frequency towed sonar(ALOFTS). This makes it aware of underwater threats, which it can then engage with its ASW helicopter or its B515 triple-torpedo mount launchers. B515(2) From the Phorcys-class's two B515s, up to six EuroTorp A244/S Mod. 3 torpedoes can be launched at one time. The EuroTorp A244/S uses an acoustic seeker to deliver its warhead to a target up to 600 meters deep and 13.5 kilometers away. Upgrades A) Aster 30 Block 1NT The Aster 30 Block 1NT is an improvement of the original Aster 30 missile that provides it with a better dual-grain rocket motor, vector thrusters and software to make it able to take out ballistic missiles with even more effectiveness. This improves its interception rate of weapons like the IOR's FOAM and the IPC's Pan Gu's Fury. Protection The Phorcys-class has basic blast containment and protection at critical locations, such as its waterline, engine compartment and munitions storage. Various watertight compartments can keep the entire ship from sinking if only a small number of compartments are breached. Firefighting equipment is strategically placed throughout the vessel. It also has a Rafael C-PEARL-M ESM electronic countermeasure system. Phalanx CIWS(1) To provide basic protection against incoming missiles, the Phorcys carries a single Phalanx CIWS. The Phalanx CIWS carries a M61A2 Vulcan firing 20mm PGU-29 AP/HE/Incendiary munitions, which make it potent enough against enemy missiles. However, missiles with thick hardened steel plating is another story. Propulsion The Phorcys-class is powered by four ISM V1708 diesels, which each producing 860KW to power the ship's propellers and electronics. This can allow the ship to push 25 knots, and cruise for 7,750 kilometers before it must refuel. Category:Blog posts